Even angels die
by silentlymoody
Summary: This is a poem about kish as a demon and ichigo as an angel. No copywriting. Please leave a review. Bye!
1. Default Chapter

Even Angels die.

They met one faithful night.

They fell in love at first sight.

Kish was a demon.

Ichigo was an angel.

She from heaven.

He from hell.

Yet it made no difference.

Their heart took flight.

However, she felt guilty when God questioned her loyalty.

She confessed to God her affair.

God replied to be aware.

Faith was her only pryority.

With God's words in mind, she voyaged out for a look of find.

She found him and with tearfilled eyes,

broke his heart with sobs and sighs.

And with that, she left him behind.

He, with hate and hurt inside, did not however run and hide.

He went to satan, his lord.

Satan saw his anger and proclaimed him leader of the hoard.

His caring soul has already died.

Years later, the apoclips arrived.

Death to all that santan dispised.

The angels all hang from ropes and thorns.

The masses watch. Their heads were torn.

Fire had gone to Earth as hell rised.

He walked to an area of Earth where they met.

'Cause he never and could never forget.

He found her halo and a bloody wing feather.

He looked at them with hatred as he would her.

He then wispered no regrets. "I have no regrets."

He realized that she died there. That she did truely care.

Her last thoughts were of him, of them.

His tears made his eyes sparkle like a gem.

"You killed me, so I killed you. Wasn't it fair?"

"That will be the last time you make me cry."

With that he left.

With saying good-bye!


	2. Boken Hearts

Even angels die: the story:chapter 1: Broken hearts.

Ichigo: Well, I hope those humans got the message. I hope they have a peacefuller life.

(Ichigo bumps into someone)

Kish: Hey! Watch where your going. I'm tired of bumping into you stupid humans! ... uh? Why are dressed up? Is it halloween already?

Ichigo: No. I'm not a human. I'm an angel.

Kish: Well you dont say. Your a very beutiful angel might I add.

Ichigo: (blushes) Thanks. Are you a demon?

Kish: Yea but that doesnt mean I cant take you out for a date on Earth.

Ichigo: I wouldn't mind going on a date with you but... I'm not sure if Sir God Masaya would approve of that?

Kish: Oh forget about him. My Lord Master Deep Blue Satan likes it when we disobey God Masaya all the time. Of course I never see God Masaya because Demons are forbiden near him.

Ichigo: Yea but,...---.

Kish: Listen. Lets just have no rules for one night. Then you can go back to you life with rules.

Ichigo: Well... ok.

Later

Ichigo: Wow that was fun!

Kish: See, rides that people can die on arent all that dangerous. I'm mean if we die. We'll just be back to normall the next day.

Ichigo: Kish, your so funny and so,... (glares into Kish's eyes) I love you Kish.

Kish: I love you too Ichigo.

Ichigo: I never want to let go off you. Please Kish, always stay with me.

Kish: I will.

The next day.

God Masaya: Ichigo, I'm have these feelings that you are not being truthful to me.

Ichigo: Ok I confess. Last night I had a date with a demon.

God Masaya: Be aware. Demons are dangerous. Faith is your only pryoridy.

Later.

Ichigo: Kish. There you are. I've been searching for you. We need to talk.

Kish: About what?

Ichigo: About us.

Kish: Talk.

Ichigo: My God, Sir Masaya says that you demons are dangerous and that I should be aware.

Kish: Thats okay. I won't hurt you. We can still date. I mean, we love eachother.

Ichigo: Yea but its against Sir Masaya's comandments to lie or to love something or someone more that God.

Kish: So what your saying is that you'd rather Listen to some prissy God than listen to your heart.

Ichigo: You could put it that way.

Kish: I dont believe it!

Ichigo: Sorry. (Cries) It'd be better for us.

Kish: Who says?

Ichigo: God did. Sorry (Walks away.)

Kish goes to his Lord Deep Blue Satan.

Satan: I see your anger. I proclaim you leader of the hoard.

Years later the apocolips arrived.

Kish: Death to all that satan dispised!

Angels all hang from ropes and thorns. The masses watched. Their heads were torn. Fire had gone up to Earth as hell rised.

(Kish walks to an area of Earth where he and Ichigo once were.)

(Kish picks up her halo and a bloody wing feather.)

Kish: I realize now. That she died here. She did truely care. Her last thoughts were about me. About us.

(Kish's tears made his eyes sparkle like a gem.)

Kish: You killed me. So I killed you. Wasn't fair. This will be the last time you make me cry.

(Kish makes Ichigo a proper grave.)

Kish: Good-bye Ichigo.

The end! I'll make more chapters. I'm already thinking of them!


	3. Ichigo's revenage, Kish's heart

Ichigo's revenge, Kish's heart.

Kish is at an amusment park on earth. He is riding the faris wheel.

Kish: ... Ichigo and I had a date here. I'll never be able to see her again.

Kish later returns home to hell after riding the faris wheel for 3 whole hours. A strange voice calls out his name. The voice ins't that strange tho. He reconizes it.

Kish: Ichigo!

Ichigo: Hi Kishy wishy!

Kish: What are you doing here? You're dead!

Ichigo: No. I was dead. Like you said before, if we die, we'll just go back to our normal selves but since i sined against god and forgot to ask for his forgiveness, I'm a demon.

Kish:B-but dont you want to be an angel.

Ichigo: No. Kish homey, do you want me to be a demon? Do you even want to go ouyt with me?

Kish: Yes. I still love you but ----

Ichigo: Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, I have a plan to get back at god.

Kish: To get back? No no you leave him alone.

Ichigo: What! You- you really dont want me to be a demon. I dont get what you dont like about it. I mean now we can be together.

Kish: Maybe I just need some time alone for a bit. Bye.

Knowing kish, ichigo knew that he would ask god for forgiveness and wish to become a angel. So ichigo went and did the same thing.

The next day.

Kish: Ahh my first day of being and angel. what to do.

Ichigo: Hey!

Kish! AH! What the! Why are you an angel.

Ichigo: Well I wanted to see you and I have a way to get back at god. I plan to destroy him.

Kish: Well destroy me along to. I dont know what it is but i just dont want to be around you anymore. Please just leave me alone.

With Kish's words in mind, she voyaged out for a look and- no i'm just joking. But anyway, Ichigo snuck into the ground of hell and asked for her to be a demon and to start another war. She didnot wish to save kish for had broken her heart. Then she had flash backs of when her and kish first started dating, she wanted to do it all once again. So she made a potion that makes people lose their memory. She called Lord Deep blue satan to call off every thing she had asked for. He bursted out laughing.

Deep Blue: I can take back your request to be a demon but I'm still having another war.

The next day a war came. The angels used all their strengh. The demons did as well. Its seemed their were more angels which meant more power. Kish was determind to win the war. So was Ichigo. The angels had won. Hell still lived because the needed a place to store the demons. Now all Ichigo had to do was get Kish to sin. It was tough but she got him to. She got him to kill a pesty fly. It still counted as a murder. That night Ichigo Killed Kish. She stabbed him through his heart. While he lay there dieing, she slipt the memory lose drink in his mouth. He went to hell. Ichigo begged God for forgiveness. He forgave her. Here ends our second chapter. I didnt feel like really making it cus i'm lazy but i got so many e-mails saying make more make more. ...Yea. Bye!


End file.
